


Cold Sunshine

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hate to Love, M/M, Maxwell is sweet, Wilson is a child, basicaly Romeo and Juliette, maxwell have the crush on wilson, they don't really hate each other, willow and wes will be friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: In our world exist two sorts of species: Frost and Verdant.But what can happen when a Frost and a Verdant are taken away?





	1. Frost and Verdant

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really short sorry..

In our world exist two sorts of species: Frost and Verdant.  
The Frosts were cold spirits, capable to not feel cold; they could control the freeze of nature and some other power related with cold and winter. But they were known for being lands-travelers; they had cities here and there. One of them was a small town guiding by the chiefs Higgsbury, the family was formed by a rude but fair father, a sweet mother and twins. One of them took the lead of the town after his father; his name was Wilson. 

Wilson wasn’t the most social person of the town, he walked in it one hour by weeks and the other time was just analyzing and doing other science things in hi slab. The only person able of entering his house was his friends, not a lot tho; the most popular of his friends was called Willow or ‘the frost that didn’t melt’ because she was able to touch fire.

The Verdants were warm spirits, capable of controlling the bloom of flowers and heal plants. They were attached to their lands and most of them didn’t like the idea of leaving their home. A town was led by the Carters, they were a lot but the one that took the lead was called Maxwell by everyone; all verdant were a bit scared by him so respected him a lot. He was usually chilling around the town often reading books here and there. He had a lot of ‘friends’ but was only considering a small group

The two towns were next to each other, only a small river was separating them; they had to be close because the region was often attacked by shadow that only both Frost and Versant powers could stop. Often Wilson and Maxwell were talking about how happened the last attack happened; but it was a lot of passive aggressive talk.

Both men hated each other, but a lot of rumor by the old people said that they were childhood friends but started hating each other for obscure reasons. But any of Wilson and Maxwell ever agreed with this.

Today was their meeting in a small room in-between the two town; both Wilson and Maxwell glared at each other without an emotion in the eyes. Wilson soon talked “So about the damage…” 

Maxwell raised an eyebrow “What damage? Nothing got destroyed?” 

“Nothing, you kidding?! What about the three totally wrecked by the shadow?!” Wilson said slightly angry and standing up 

“Hah! That’s not my problem!” Maxwell said smirking at Wilson liking to see him go crazy. Wilson sat down, the room got colder and Maxwell shaked a bit.

“It’s been months I’m helping your ass with the damages of YOUR town-“ 

“I never asked for any help dear!” 

Wilson’s frowned more at Maxwell last sentence. “Well if you don’t need me I can perfectly manage the shadow out without your help, and even if you beg me I won’t help you!” 

“Like you would!!” Maxwell laughed.

Wilson was about to answer when a loud noise cut him out, it was the shadow alarm. Both men walked outside, a tall Verdant man ran at them; he had herb hair and was moving his hand heavily, Maxwell seemed to understand.  
“Wilson took the right part and I take the left-“ 

“Like I would help you!” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Maxwell shouted at Wilson that was grinning proudly. A shadow hurricane was on its way to their towns, they could feel the wings into their hair. 

“Don’t play kid right now Higgsbury! It’s really not the moment!” 

“I’m the one playing now?!” Wilson said offended. A young girl ran to them and shouted some words they didn’t understood, and a loud noise made the man turns… a bit wings was on its way to them.

Wilson jumped and tried to fly away but Maxwell got taken away by the shadow, he let out a helpless scream and Wilson turned to him. 

“MAAX!!” he screamed, and he got taken away as well.

The hurricane destroyed half of both towns and soon get away leaving the inhabitant without chiefs.  
Maxwell and Wilson were both shacked in the center of the hurricane, Maxwell saw the shaped of the white haired man and reached to him; they grabbed each other hands to not fall alone. Wilson buried his face into Maxwell’s clothes, the tall man didn’t mind and made a tree stop their trip but both got knocked out.


	2. I have an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson and Maxwell are lost in a unknow forest and need to go home. But they don't know how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this chapter a bit longer but idk if i succeed...

Wilson opened his eyes tiredly, his back was hurting so much he thought he was bleeding; he concentrated on what he was feeling on his body; he felt the pain in his back and neck, he felt a shy wing on his cheeks and a soft skin under his hands… skin?  
As soon as he opened his eyes his saw a man jaw, he realized it was Maxwell’s and soon pushed himself away, but his back pain made him moan. 

“What is it...?” the Verdant asked dizzily and looked at the man in front rubbing his back “Good morning..” he said drily.

“Good?! You really think it’s good??!” He said and turned away to analyzing his environment, he learned and soon realized he was on the top of a tree in a unknow forest. He heard a ground from the other, Maxwell was taking off the ice Wilson put on him.  
Wilson cleaned as well and tried to stood up but only screamed in pain because of his back, he saw the other chuckle at it.

“Glad you found it funny!” He said rubbing his back

“That’s only what you deserve.” Maxwell replied rolling his eyes, he noticed the angry and confused face Wilson was doing so explained further “If you didn’t play fool and helped me we won’t be in this situation right now.” 

“And if you considered helping me like I was helping you we won’t be in this situation” Wilson said arrogant.

“And if you-“ Maxwell got cut by a loud noise coming from down the tree; it seemed like a heavy step or grouch.   
The tree started shaking bad. Maxwell helped himself standing but Wilson couldn’t, Maxwell smirked amused and reached a hand to Wilson clothes pulling him close, but the smaller man wasn’t okay with it and pushed Maxwell away making them both falling.   
Wilson didn’t mind like he could fly, he flied down like a leaf. Maxwell him screamed and had to stab the tree to stop, he shaped it as a step and walked down with.  
When both men were on the ground, they saw a giant deer knocking at the tree like stuck, Wilson didn’t mind but Maxwell pushed the trees away the way of the deer and it go away.  
Wilson sighed and looked away, questioning where he was. Maxwell did the same with a frown, the forest had tall trees; they must be really away from home.   
He looked at the sky that became darker, but before he could think about a plan another noise like before heard, both men knew that more giant deers were coming by how the ground shook. 

“RUN!!” Maxwell screamed.

The verdant ran as fast as he could but soon saw Wilson flying more faster and soon loose him in the forest. After a bit he stopped far enough from the deers, he looked around panting.

“WIL-“ he tried to call Wilson but he needed to calm his breathing first, where this idiot man could be? He screamed the other’s name, but he got no answer, he grew worry and the night was cold. 

“WILSOOOON!!” he called again after making fire to keep him warm; the man looked around but after all Wilson wasn’t his problem. He needed to care about himself first, his people must be lost without him and the town must be destroyed by the hurricane. His antlers started hurting a bit.  
He stood up, calling the other again but still had no answer. He finished by falling asleep even if his antlers hurted like hell.

The sunshine burned his eyes when he woke up, he tried to remember why he wasn’t in his comfortable bed. He sat down and cleaned himself; a scream got to his ear, Wilson!  
Maxwell ran toward the noise and found Wilson in a spider net, the small Frost was trying to get away while a big spider made its way to him.

“Wilson!” The tall man called without thinking, the spider heard him ad soon ran to the Verdant.

“MAX NO!!” Wilson cried out while the Verdant man got pushed down by the spider, the man was soon attached next to Wilson in a net as well.   
The spider went away for a bit and both men glared at each other in silence. Maxwell frowned at the man bored expression.

“Can I know where you’ve gone yesterday?!” 

“Like you care.. I wanted to be as far as possible from you dear- You can’t blame me for that!” Wilson explained with an arrogant tone.

Maxwell growled low, but the spider came back so he shut up. He glared at Wilson that was already working over frozing the net, the man gave him the look for help breaking it.  
Maxwell made a tree grow to break Wilson’s prison. Then Wilson helped Maxwell out.

“Wilson watch out!” Maxwell cried and Wilson turned, he was taken by the spider and screamed.  
Maxwell frowned and made the trees fall on the spider, the creature let Wilson go and ran away. The Frost man was holding his legs, snow falling on the ground like he was bleeding.

“Wilson let me hel-“ Maxwell said running at the small man but Wilson kicked him before he could finish his sentence.  
He looked at the Frost, Wilson was shaking by the pain; better not mess with him right now, the last time Maxwell saw him like that was… a long time ago…  
Maxwell turned away and waited for Wilson to get up.

“F-Fuck..” Wilson sweared when he felt his skin reform slowly, he put a hand on his hair scratching his skull. Some snowflakes falling down.  
He felt Maxwell’s eyes on his back but ignored it, the tall man was probably making fun of him… again.  
Finally he stood up and looked at a dead serious Maxwell.

“Do you know were we aired?” he asked trying to not be so rude.

“No… We are far from home thought. I don’t recognize those tree…” 

Wilson smirked “Of course, you Verdants don’t go out so often!” he couldn’t help a tease to annoy Maxwell.

“Excuse me?!” Maxwell answered clearly offended “I go in my town to see my people everyday when you don’t even put an eye on it!”

Wilson frowned “Of course I care about my town! But it is a fact that Frost like me traveled more lands than a Verdant even heard about!” then an idea came in his mind, he smiled.

“At least we’re taking care about our town and don’t abandon it whenever something goes wrong!” Maxwell almost screamed.

“Shut.” 

“Excuse me-“

“Shut! I had an idea! If we found a Frost city we could know the way home!!”

Maxwell though about its for a moment, he didn’t want Higgsbury to have the last word but he had to admit it wasn’t a bad idea.


	3. A city!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a road to a city. But it's not really what they imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a new friend to giving me advise for writing, I tried my best.

“AAh Be careful you fucking AH!-“ 

“If you continue moving the pain won’t go away!” Maxwell grouched at the tiny man laying in front of him.

Maxwell was massaging Wilson’s back. The Frost was always complaining of the pain during their walk so much that Maxwell had to take it in hands… literally.  
After some minutes he stopped moving his hands and helped Wilson up.

“Are you feeling any better?” Maxwell asked continuing his way in the forest.

“Yeah-“ Wilson answered standing up. His face was slightly hot because of the embarrassment. First he have been touched in the most uncomfortable and embarrassing way; and even worst he have been massaged by Maxwell.

Maxwell didn’t seem to care so he relaxed and continued walking. Looking around he found this forest really pretty, the green leafs were dancing with the wings and birds singing and flying between them. This was so peaceful, even as a Frost he never traveled out his town and found it stupid only right now; so much things he didn’t see; so much things he didn’t know.   
Maxwell turned and saw Wilson following his steps and dreaming about the nature around. The tall man chuckled and concentrated on the way again. He remembered Wilson being so curious as a child but Higgsbury father was always keeping him inside; it was good the Frost man was discovering the word now.  
Maxwell had to admit that this forest was nice thought; he felt the wings in his antlers and hair, it was warm. He looked around and saw the flower in the trees weren’t blooming yet, he smiled as he helped them to open. A gasp from behind made him stop it.

Wilson frowned “Why do they stop now?...” He asked to Maxwell.

“I-I don’t know..” The man answered hoping Wilson won’t ask more.

The smaller shrugged and continued following the Verdant.  
They soon stopped, in the forest was a road. A chariot passed on it quickly without even noticing the two strangers.

“A road..” Wilson said

“A chariot..” Maxwell replied

They looked at each other; the same idea going in their mind.

“A city!” They both exclaimed in the same time

“Chips!” Wilson said right after and laughed “You have to shut up until I say your name!” he looked proud, it only made Maxwell roll his eyes.

“Really mature..”

“Shh!” Wilson said and grinned.

They both followed the road, Maxwell have given up talking because the small man was too much annoying with his little kid game.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The city they arrived in looked like a normal city, people were busy with their own business to care about the new one arriving. It wasn’t a Frost city to the disappointment of Wilson but a human one.   
Both men walked in the streets and a groan came out from Maxwell’s stomach.

“Getting hungry? No you can’t still talk!” Wilson grinned “Do you have money?”

Maxwell pulled out two golden coins. Wilson took it an brought them sandwiches, they both sat down on a rock bench.

“Bon appetite! Maxwell.” 

Maxwell couldn’t help a smile and started eating, he frowned at the purely human food but wasn’t really up to complain and start a new fight right now.  
The atmosphere between the two were nice until a group of kid approached.

“Why is your hair white?” a young girl asked to Wilson

The poor man couldn’t answer that other children asked both men question about their appearance. At start they found it cute, but it turned into annoy to Maxwell and embarrassment to Wilson, the Forst’s hands started to shake by shame and his cheek turning deep blue.  
Maxwell only noticed it when he felt a cold wing in his arms as he tried to shoo the kids away; he looked at Wilson curling on the bench and shaking, some tear of his frozen body falling apart. Maxwell frowned recognizing what was going on to Wilson and stood before him.

“Now that’s enough!” he growled.

All the kids cried as they ran away, Maxwell took a grey fabric he found on the ground; probably an old blanket; and rip it in two part for covering Wilson and himself.

“There, nobody will annoy us anymore-“ he said and smiled when Wilson’s body stopped shaking.

The small man didn’t thank him but at this point Maxwell was used about it.  
They continued walking in the streets until night falls.

“We traveled this city all day and still haven’t a clue on how to go home..” Wilson said to himself as he sat down.

Maxwell told him to wait here and he obeyed. Of course, he wouldn’t if he was in a place he knew.  
He hated this city because they were always people around him; he hated people and he hated having to wait for Maxwell. But to think about it, it wasn’t that bad, of course he would have preferred being with one of his friends but traveling with Maxwell wasn’t as bad as he thought.  
Of course the man was annoying but they both made effort to be along and it worked. When Maxwell chuckled, it made him want to choke him to death, when Maxwell smirked, he wanted to freeze his antlers; but he didn’t; Wilson was proud of his self-control.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“A room for two?..” the guy in charge for the hotel asked.

“Yes please.” Maxwell answered taking his money and giving it to the guy.

“Alright, there are you key.. room 346.”

Maxwell thanked the guy and called for Wilson only to find the Frost already sleeping.

“Dammit, you’re impossible!” Maxwell grouched as he shook the smaller to wake him up “I didn’t buy a room in a hotel for you sleeping outside.”  
Wilson opened his eyes and stood up. He flied inside being too much tired to walk. Maxwell didn’t mind because he was used to it but the guy working in the hotel noticed.  
They both arrived in the room. Wilson felt his cheek starting to light up when he noticed a single but important detail.

“Where’s the second bed..?” He asked trying to keep cool.

“One bed is cheaper than two.” Maxwell explained but had to admit he imagined the bed larger; he kept this thought to himself.

“I refuse to have you sleeping in the same bed as me! It’s disgusting!” 

Maxwell waited until Wilson finished saying why he didn’t wanted to sleep with him; he bit his tongue when Wilson said it was because he didn’t sleep with men, he was slightly hurt at that but said nothing.  
After Wilson calmed down the tall man took off the grey blanket and his leaf coat. He smirked when he saw Wilson do the same on the corner of his eyes, he won. His smile faded when the Frost pulling hand in his shirt.

“What are you doing?!” Maxwell asked a bit louder and panicked more than wanted.

Wilson looked at him surprised before rolling his eyes “I’m not comfortable when I sleep in a bed with my shirt.” He said that like it was the most common thing ever.

Wilson took off his shirt, Maxwell looked at his now roommate’s back. A big light pink scar was on the fragile white skin. He turned his face when Wilson turned to Maxwell.

“It’s okay.. I don’t mind if you see it” He said and rolled in the cover.

Maxwell frowned and feel his cheek burn from embarrassment; he curled in the cover too, backing Wilson.   
After a bit of time he heard Wilson snorring gently and turned back to look at him. He looked at the scar, it was so deep… That was probably why his back hurted so much.   
Maxwell sat down at made Wilson lay on his belly and put his big hand on him, he shook a bit because he knew Wilson would be mad to know Maxwell touched his skin, but the view of this ugly scar was hurting Maxwell’s eyes, that’s what he convinced to himself.  
He breathed low to not woke up the other as soft flowers bloomed into the scar, he couldn’t help being afraid if it would work on a Frost. He would die by guilt if it harmed more than it helped, even for Wilson.  
A soft moan came out the other’s mouth at the uncomfortable feeling in his back, Wilson tuned only to found Maxwell’s hands on his back and petting it gently; the tall man didn’t noticed Wilson was awake and moved closer, his eyes were concentrated on the back.  
Wilson screamed and punched Maxwell with his elbow, the Verdant let out a shout in pain and Wilson kicked him out the bed.

“What the hell?!” Wilson shouted, but not too loud so the other rooms won’t heard.

“Wilson! Let me explain!” Maxwell said

Wilson put cover over his chest and waited for explanations.

“The scar in your back, I tried to close it…” He sat down on the bed 

Wilson put a hand on his back and felt nothing until he put his hand down and felt flowers on it. His hands turned into fist and he ran to Maxwell.

“What have you done to me?!” he shouted as he punched Maxwell a few times.

Maxwell managed to push Wilson off him and slapped him on the wall. The small man let out a painful groan, the petal of the flowers in his back came out and Wilson froze Maxwell’s arms to make him drop Wilson.  
Maxwell hissed and rubbed his arms. Wilson stood up and felt the flowers going down from his back.   
They both calmed down, Maxwell looked at Wilson rubbing his back.

“So.. You did that?” Wilson said looking away from Maxwell

“Yes, sorry… I didn’t wanted to wake you up-“ Maxwell said clearly sorry. Sure he had screwed up.

Wilson sighed and get back to bed. Maxwell followed him right after, he looked at Wilson’s back. The scar was close but still noticeable. Maxwell sighed and closed his eyes.  
When he opened it again, the sun was rising gently. Maxwell yawned and stood up, going to the bathroom. The noise of warm water spitting out the tubes woke up Wilson gently, the man looked down at the bed and saw snow down it to his side; turning around he saw leaf and flower on Maxwell’s side.  
Maxwell get out the shower and Wilson get in; the water was too hot for him tho. Maxwell heard the Frost hissing when he turned the water on and smirked.  
When they were both ready, they walked out the room. 

“Police!” and agent stopped them, he was followed with maybe 10 other policemen. “You will follow us.”

“Excuse me?!” Wilson said offended as a policeman grab his arm. “I did nothing wrong!”

“People saw you floating around, and a lot of little kids talked about having white hair and cold skin. I arrest you for being a witch.” 

“I’m not a witch! I’m not even a woman!”

“That’s exactly what a witch would say. Come on guys.” The policeman looked at his coworkers.

The perfect moment. Maxwell grabbed the policeman holding Wilson and smashed him on the wall. Wilson floated in anger and took a pencil, freezing it in his hand so it’ll be a weapon.  
He used it to stab the chief’s shoulder when Maxwell was knocking out the other policemen.   
But other continued to come in the hotel.

“Maxwell, destroy this wall!” Wilson ordered as he let the grey blanket on the ground.

The Verdant obeyed and made a tree grow and bury a hole inside the wall.  
They both go out and Wilson took Maxwell in his arms, having no difficulty to hold the other, and he flied as fast as he could.  
He started being tired and felt like giving up, but he saw a big beach and a boat.  
He flied low in the desert boat and almost collapsed on the ground. Maxwell saw it and made water plants help them to start the boat.  
The last picture Wilson saw was the sky starting to move before closing his eyes.


	4. two chiefs on a boat + what's up Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip to the town and see how Frosts and Verdants do without their chiefs (spoiler: not really well)
> 
> Then back on the boat when Max shows his dorkiness

Meantime in the Frost and Verdant’s town:

The inhabitants of both villages were panicked. Some houses were destroyed because of the shadows hurricane.

“What are we going to do?” a Frost woman cried, “It’s the end..” a Verdant said, “Maxwell disappeared!” “Wilson too!” 

The two species were crying and yelling at the lost of their two chiefs.

“Enough!” a girly voice sounded, the young woman jumped on a rock “The night is coming so everyone should go to bed and we’ll see what we will do tomorrow.”

The Frost get off the rock and smiled as everyone agreed with her. She tied her hair back into her two pig tails as she smiled.

“Bravo, Willow.” An old Frost lady clapped at her.

“Bravo for what?” Willow asked confused, her smile going down.

“Well, Wilson isn’t here for now? We mind need a new chief!”

“No Wickerbottom; I’m not a leader.” Willow rolled her eyes “The chief is Wilson-“

“Yes but Wilson isn’t here for now and without your speech everyone would still be panicking.” The old lady explained with an amused smile.

Wickerbottom smiled at Willow's frown and went to her house. The Forst girl walked to go home but she felt something following her. At first, she didn’t care but it soon annoyed her and then made her extremely uncomfortable.  
She turned and shoot a cold breath to her stalker, she only saw a green silhouette hid quickly behind a rock, green leaf trembling.

Willow sighed “get out of here Verdant-“ 

A tall man stood up, he had a scared face with greenish cheek on his pale face, his leaf hair dancing in the wing. He smiled embarrassed to the smaller girl at some meters of him.  
The girl looked at him feet to head.

“Do we know each other?” she asked, she knew this face but couldn’t say how.

The tall guy smiled and moved his hands, he wasn’t talking and even not making a noise like mute could do. He was totally quiet.

Willow snapped her fingers “Yes! You are the guy always following Maxwell! The mute!” she said.

The guy nodded and approached gently, he moved his hands. He noticed Willow knew sign language because it wasn’t rare to see mute Frosts traveling in their town. But she was the only one…

‘I’m W.E.S., I saw how you talked to everyone and like the boss isn’t here anymore, I have nobody to talk to..’

Wilson smiled and let out a chuckle at Wes’ loneliness.

“You call Maxwell boss?” she sat down a rock chuckling at the weird nickname.

Wes nodded and sat down beside her.  
They both looked at their town, Wes sighed at the sad picture. 

“Hey, like you know Maxwell more than anyone, you probably know where he puts all his projects?” willow asked 

Wes nodded confused of what she wanted.

“I know where Wilson’s are, like the two were too much busy to ague of who is right and who is wrong I’ve studied their project and I think it could work! But I need a Verdant to help me..” she said with a grin to the taller.

Wes opened his eyes while ‘I am a Verdant.’ He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilson woke up after some times napping, the boat’s moves relaxed him so much that he wanted to sleep more but knew he shouldn't. He sat down and looked around him. He was in a warm bedroom, it was white all around him. He felt unconfort on his chest and back because he was still wearing is white shirt, but standing up he noticed a small door in front of him and opened it slowly. He soon understood he was in the boat, the place looked like a small apartment; all the fournitures were brown and shinning, a light coming from the roof showed them the door for going up.

“Ma-Maxwell..?” Wilson asked as he opened the roof window.

The Verdant turned at him with a hum, his hair were tied into a ponytail and he wasn’t wearing his leaf coat.

“Finally awake? It’s being tree days you are sleeping-“ Maxwell said.

“TREE DAYS?!” Wilson freaked out but soon frowned as he saw Maxwell devilish grin. “Haha.. Really fun…” Wilson rolled his eyes and sat down the bench on the back of the boat.

“Actually you slept some hours but who can blame you… I didn’t know you could fly so high.. or even hold me…” Maxwell said the last part under his breath feeling ashamed by how light he could be and how strong was Wilson.

“Believe me I didn’t know I could neither.. I suppose it’s because of the dopamine?” Wilson asked to himself then he turned to Maxwell who was driving the boat “Also where are we going?”

“Where people aren’t human-“ Maxwell answered 

“Yeah please, I don’t want to see other kids asking me so much questions..” The Frost frowned at the memory.

He looked up hoping Maxwell would reply but it didn’t happen, the Verdant was looking away frowning; true it wasn’t the best experience for him neither but what Wilson didn’t know it was more because of the memory of seeing the Frost’s skin cracking down that made Maxwell disliking this moment.   
The two sighed, Maxwell looked at the sea… It looked infinite and so blue. It was a deep blue, scary and greeting, deep and light. It wasn’t the blue Maxwell used to see with the Frosts…  
The taller man looked over his shoulder to the white-haired man on the bench, Wilson acted relaxed, but Maxwell knew he wasn’t. He looked at the water again, Wilson was always a mystery to him, he was so unsociable but not socially awkward… now that he was thinking about it he never saw Wilson smile; a true smile that meant he was happy.  
Maxwell looked at the water sadly, he knew his feelings for Wilson were weird, the Frost made him sick, raging, but still he couldn’t hate him even if he tried hard. Wilson was just too good to be hated; he was intelligent; interesting; polite; he was a good chief… in short, he was adorable. Maxwell smiled as he imagined Wilson smiling at him, truly, lovingly…  
The Verdant’s cheeks heat a bit at this thought but he couldn’t help a smile… he was really awful to imagine things like this…  
He looked at Wilson again. 

Their look crossed for some second. Wilson saw Maxwell slight smile; he had now two choices, or he turns away and it’s ridiculous, or he answer the smile and it’s awkward.. or he could just continuing staring Maxwell with a emotionless face and it’s creepy.   
Wilson looked away not being enough brave to return the smile, it only made Maxwell’s cheek go heater. 

“I’m hungry…” the smaller man muttered.

“Me too, let’s fish something-“ Maxwell answered looking away.

“Fish? When did you learn how to fish Max?” Wilson chuckled knowing the taller never fished in his life.

“Humph! It’s not that complicated! I only need a fishing stick!..”

“I’m looking at you do then.” Wilson lean on the bench looking at Maxwell.

Maxwell frowned and builded a fishing stick, he took a wine to do the line and pulled it in the sea. He won’t let Wilson ridiculous him this way!  
After 10 minutes waiting, Maxwell gunched as his useless fishing line.   
Wilson chuckled, Maxwell was doing it all wrong; once again he’ll save them two. The Frost stood up and made a fishing stick himself with ice, he pulled the line into the water and waited.  
Maxwell frowned but didn’t give up and looked at his line.   
Soon Wilson got a fish, it wasn’t big, but at least he got one. The Frost killed it and showed it proudly to Maxwell.

“Bravo, pal!” the man rolled his eyes.

“I know, that’s impressive!” the younger chuckled and moved closer to Maxwell “Let me show you…”

“No! I’m doing exactly like you do! You were just lucky!-“ Maxwell said and looked away.

Wilson rolled his eyes and put the line back into the water.  
Other 10 minutes passed and Wilson got two other fish. Maxwell got nothing, the man huffed and pulled the fishing stick in the water in anger.  
Wilson smirked and get back to sit on the bench, he took the ice made fishing stick and broke it into a blade.

“Can you make a fire so we’ll cook them?” he asked as he cut the fishes’ heads.

“What now?! On the boat?!” Maxwell looked at the small man confused.

“Yes, right now on the boat! Is there a problem with that?” Wilson said confused also, he pulled the skin of the fish out.

“You want me to make a fire… on a boat…?” 

“Yes! I seem it fair, I fish and you cook!” he pulled the fishes’ insides out, making his hands and shirt dirty but didn’t seem to care at all.

Maxwell frowned being more confused but finally pulled some wood out the water and placed the logs to make fire, the problem was they were wet.  
Maxwell tried making fire anyway but it was useless.  
Wilson finished preparing the fishes and looked at Maxwell angrily trying to start a fire with wet wood, he couldn’t help a smirk.

It sure will be a funny trip.


	5. Some thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson thinks about home and Wes takes a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaw I'm still dumb at writing chapter summary… and chapters in general

After eating one fish and half, Wilson lay down. Maxwell gunched at the fire refusing to die and of course over Wilson being amused by this.  
Wilson looked to the sky, night was gently falling and the pinkish and orangish colors were dancing before the deep blue. Wilson liked these colors, it made him think about home.  
Home…  
Wilson closed his eyes and thought about his town. The gentle blues and purples colors going in his mind like a melody.  
He thought about his house, science glass on the cleaned lab table. His green board, his big lamp and his windows giving a look on Verdant’s town.  
Then he remembered his childhood and his smile faded. His father wasn’t the gentlest man ever. He was rude with his children to be the best leader ever, always keeping them busy. But it’s true that the children weren’t angels, always pranking and doing weird stuff for fun or just to annoy adults.  
Wilson chuckled and looked at Maxwell that was laying beside him. The taller man eyes were lost in the sky, his mouth a bit open. Wilson knew these were signs of him being in a deep thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wilson asked

“Home…” 

Wilson sighed “Me too…” 

Wilson and Maxwell both looked at the sky.  
Wilson thought about the first time they met. He remembered he was bored enough to walk to the border between their town.

*The small teen walked in the forest, the day was boring because he was home alone. His hairs were falling on his shoulder like he was against cutting it. He had a song in the head still the beginning of the day and it was annoying him a lot.  
Soon he found himself fronting a wall… the border.  
He sighed and sat down back onto the wall. He started sighing the song he had in the head. He sang it twice.  
He heard a clap from the other side and felt his cheek burn with embarrassment.

“You sing really well, pal.” A voice said.

Wilson blinked as he recognized the voice but couldn’t say from who. 

“Hum… thanks. You are a Verdant?” he asked

“Yes… Actually, I’m the son of the chief… call me Maxwell or Max for short.” the Verdant said slight shy.

“I-I’m the son of the chief too… W-Wilson!” 

After this they met a lot at the border. Both laughing and venting on each other until Wilson turned 20.   
At this time, the young adult was happy to go at their meeting. Every time he was talking to Maxwell, he felt his heart flutter.   
He knew what he had of course. At first he was afraid and wanted to hide his feelings inside a rude behavior. But Maxwell never minded it, he stayed the cute and sweet man he was.   
But this time he wasn’t afraid, he wanted to be with Maxwell so much and was sure Maxwell wanted too.

“I have something to tell you” they both said.

The two chuckled at this.

“You first..” Wilson said hopping it was a declaration.

“I won’t come anymore… I-I’m sorry I will be the new chief and I won’t have time anymore… Maybe we could meet when you’ll be chief… Wilson.. Wilson please answer…” Maxwell said worry because of the silence from the other side.

Wilson was flying away not wanting Maxwell hear him sobbing. He hid in his house for the rest of this day.  
Some days later Maxwell made the wall fall and Wilson hoped it was for him, to find him back. He approached the tall man slowly with a big smile and deep blush but froze when he saw someone approaching his crush.  
It was a lady, she smiled gently at Maxwell and kissed his cheek. Wilson thought it was probably his sister but his hope broke as he saw Maxwell wrapping his arm around her and kissing her neck. The lady chuckled but Wilson wasn’t.   
Maxwell turned and saw the Frost.

“Oh, hey Wilson!” he said waving at his smaller friend with a smile.

Wilson frowned and flied away at the surprise of Maxwell.   
Wilson hated him, he knew it was bad to be angry at him for not feeling the same, but he couldn’t help it.  
After some years they finished by found themselves again. They grew up and they noticed it.  
Maxwell and Wilson looked at each other coldly. Maxwell was upset Wilson didn’t even care to answer his multiple letter and Wilson heart was wrecked.  
They started working for the towns together but this story had broke their friendship.*

Wilson looked at Maxwell, all his feeling for him were gone for a long time, he knew it, but now that nobody was around them... He had to admit he wasn’t sad anymore, or angry.   
Maxwell looked at Wilson.

“Hey… can I ask you a question?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Wilson said confused.

“What are you doing all day in your lab?” 

“Oh! Well experiment y’know- like I test the snow and how to combine it with plants, so they don’t die.” 

Wilson talked but Maxwell didn’t listen anymore. Just hearing Wilson’s voice talking and his face shinning.

“So, what are you thinking about it?” 

Oh dawn, Maxwell didn’t listen to him at all. Wilson noticed his frozen expression.

“You didn’t listen at all didn’t you?!” the small man sat up.

“S-Sorry, I was hum..-“ 

“I’m going to sleep!” Wilson said offended and stood up to go to the ground window.

Maxwell looked at him going down and slapping the window rudely. Oh nice, he screwed up again.

*********************

“Wes, we need to clean you up…” Willow said as she looked her taller friend showing her the project he just painted.

Wes was proud of his paint, but his leaf hair and green cheek were all covered by paint and grass. It never bothered Verdant to be a bit, or a lot, dirty; but Frost couldn’t take it… at all.  
Willow wasn’t the cleanest Frost but was still really picky on her appearance.   
Wes frowned at her friend not even taking attention to his painting, he moved his hand saying he didn’t need to clean right now. Willow looked at him and tilted her head showing her disagreement. 

“I’ll see your paint after you clean up!” she said.

Wes made an offended face and pulled a hand to his chest. Willow giggled and went to grab Wes’ collar, leading him to a bathroom.  
Wes’ cheek got dark green when he noticed Willow tried to take off his top, the mute took her wrists in his big hand to stop her. The smaller girl only looked at him confused.  
Then she noticed his blush and she giggled.

“Don’t be embarrassed!” she laughed and freed her hands.

Wes tried to stop her, but she took off his top and pants before he could do anything. He found himself in underwear and blushed more, desperately trying to hide his body behind his arms.  
Willow pushed him in a bathtub before making hot water fall in it. Soon Wes was surrounded by soap bubbles and hot water. He tried to pull Willow away telling her it was dangerous for her since she could be hurt by the heat.

“Don’t worry look-“ she pulled her hand in then out the hot water, it was still perfectly healthy “Heat does nothing on me, I can bath in a volcano if I want!” she laughed.

Then she took soap and started cleaning Wes’ hair, really carefully because leafs are fragile. The Verdant has taken his underwear off underwater to clean his body.   
Willow pulled water on Wes’ hair, the mute had some on his eyes and sneezed still perfectly quiet. Willow laughed at that and he spitted some water on her face. They started a water fight both laughing.  
After some minutes they stopped fighting, Wes was perfectly clean but didn’t get out of bath just yet because Willow was still in the room.

“I thought about something…” she started “I found some of Wilson’s old plans… It was about mixing both towns together…” 

Wes looked at her interested. He told her to go on her thinking.

“I think we can take those plans and… build what it says-“ she looked up at Wes. 

The mute man smiled at her showing he was okay with this idea.


End file.
